


最珍贵的宝贝

by RoEstel



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Dragon Mozart, Florent Salieri, M/M, Mozart is still a music genius, Odo Mozart, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 鬼爷的脑洞，豆豆龙和宫廷乐师的故事。是个傻了吧唧的小甜饼，可能不够甜，我的锅。旧文搬运
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri, 豆扎/flo萨
Kudos: 2





	最珍贵的宝贝

萨列里觉得这个世界都不太对了。

他只是一个普普通通的宫廷乐师长，他热爱自己的职位，虽然国王不怎么能理解他的曲子，聘请他只是因为每个宫廷似乎都要有一群乐师而已。

久而久之，萨列里也就习惯了这种近乎于自娱自乐的状态，写出来的曲子有很大一部分他也懒得给国王演奏了。

偶尔他会走进皇城，看看有没有有音乐天分的孩子可以培养。

萨列里就是在皇城的菜市场边遇到的他。

不，是它。但那时候萨列里还不知道。

他已经走在回皇宫的路上了，路过菜市场的时候，被远远传来的喧闹吸引。平时萨列里是完全不可能去理会市井里的小打小闹的，但是那天不知道为什么，他不由自主地放慢脚步往那个方向看了一眼。

是个青年，裸着雪白的身子，坐在一地的废菜叶子里，澄澈的蓝色眸子里是与年纪不搭调的单纯。萨列里心里一凛，虽然理智在尖叫着他不应该多管闲事，但他还是走了过去，沉默地用自己昂贵的黑天鹅绒外套包裹住赤裸的皮肤，一言不发地带着青年离开了议论纷纷的人群。

一路上萨列里都没有睁眼看自己护着的这个青年，他的脑海里闪过的是一系列类似于“看这个男孩的皮肤，肯定不是草民出身，把他丢在那种乱七八糟的环境肯定会……我只是以防这孩子……”的符合逻辑的说辞。但是说到底，他还是在为自己刚刚的行为找借口。

回到皇宫，萨列里别无选择只能把这个来历不明的家伙带到自己的卧房。门一关上，萨列里就立刻放开了刚刚一路紧紧搂着护着青年的双臂，看也不看地笔直走向衣柜里拿出一件简单的白衬衫和黑色的灯笼裤——简单而不会出错。

萨列里点点头，一转身却看到那个有着一头灿烂金发的青年笔直地杵在刚刚自己离开他的地方，目光茫然，压根没在意身上的黑天鹅绒外套，任由它滑落到地上。一股怒火不知道从何而来，但萨列里还是低沉着声音说：“先生，如果您没有衣服的话，先请屈尊试试我的吧。”一边把手上的衣物递给看起来傻傻的青年。

男孩疑惑地看了看宫廷乐师递过来的东西，又歪头看了看萨列里，最后还是在萨列里爆发之前乖乖接过了衣服，慢吞吞地穿上，看起来不甚熟练。

萨列里侧过头不去看裸露出来的肌肤。他开始思考这个青年有没有可能是邻国的王子之一。因为他听说邻国有一位小王子——上帝保佑他——生下来的时候就有不详之兆，长大后发现这孩子有智力上的问题，生活也不太能自理。万幸的是他不是长子，他的哥哥姐姐们也对他同情又宠爱。

——也许真的是邻国的那位王子遇到了什么麻烦，或者出游的时候迷了路，跑到了这里。萨列里对自己点点头，应该就是这样，那等会晚餐的时候他跟国王提一下这件事情好了。他在照顾一个智力不健全的青年上可一点经验都没有。

估摸着青年应该已经穿好衣服了，萨列里一边回头一边问：“您的名字是什么，还记得……”最后的语气词被大脑遗忘了，因为这是萨列里第一次正眼打量自己捡回来的这个青年，而这个还不知道名字的青年，可能是出于感激，正灿烂地对他笑着。

而那个笑容，几乎在萨列里的脑海里形成一段跳跃不羁的音符。

“我叫，我叫莫扎特。沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特。”

国王惊讶于自己的乐师长的好心，同时也保证邻国的那位王子——上帝保佑他——还在皇宫里过得好好的。但国王大度地表示自己会派人问问有没有哪个大贵族家走失的年轻的成员。

“在此之前，萨列里大师，他就跟您一起生活吧。”

萨列里从餐厅回到自己卧室的路上脑海里一直回响着国王的这句话，他突然有点后悔把这个叫莫扎特的家伙带回来了。他一直都乐于自己一个人独来独往地生活，现在来了一个看起来怪怪的年轻人就……

在推开自己的卧室门的时候，一路沉浸在犹豫中的萨列里才反应过来有钢琴声。

自己的卧室里，有钢琴声！

卧室里应该只有，只有……那个被他捡回来的，莫扎特！

萨列里的手握在门把手上，一时间忘了开门，他不知道自己是该先惊讶于那个青年会弹琴，还是惊讶于他演奏的是自己上周写的、扔在钢琴上的谱子。

一曲终了，萨列里听到门内传来小小的欢呼声，这欢呼终于唤醒了震惊中的他。他几乎是跌跌撞撞地回到自己的卧室的，一进门，他就难以置信地问了一个答案再明显不过的问题：“是您弹的，莫扎特？！”

莫扎特惊讶地冲过来扶住看起来站不稳的萨列里：“是我呀，是我，我只是一个……人在这里很无聊，又一直很喜欢您的曲子，所以我就……”

“很喜欢我的，曲子？您来听过国王的音乐会？”萨列里觉得自己的脑子收到了太多的信息。

穿着白衬衫莫名很配的青年兴奋地点点头：“是，不是。是，我很喜欢您的曲子！不是，我没听过国王的音乐会。我不明白，为什么您在国王音乐会上指挥的曲子，并没有您平时自己一个人演奏的时候美丽！”

萨列里一时间说不出话来。

莫扎特探身关上卧室的门，湛蓝的眸子闪烁着光彩：“您，您能不能教我识谱、谱曲呢？我有的时候会感觉到一些旋律在我的脑子里，但是我抓不住它们……”说着说着，青年耷拉下脑袋，让萨列里差点脱口而出“您要什么我都答应您”。

等等，莫扎特不识谱？

那他是怎么弹出刚刚那音乐的？

“我听过啊，我听过。”

萨列里不知道自己是该怀疑莫扎特是怎么听到这首他只自己弹过的曲子，还是该惊讶于莫扎特不识谱却能重现听过的曲子。

他张张嘴，只能问出一句：“您……不是凡人吧。”

是的！萨列里愤愤地想，他不是凡人！莫扎特他，不，是，人！

这解释了为什么安东尼奥·萨列里，堂堂宫廷乐师长，现在却呆在一个简陋但干净的巨大洞穴里，身边都是金灿灿的金子和珠宝，面前是一只巨大的白龙！

白龙搜刮了上百年的金银珠宝，最终感到了厌倦，他发现了新的收藏品——他隐身驻足于城堡边，贪婪地聆听那些人类称作“音乐”的东西，那“音乐”，啊，真真比最美丽的钻石还要璀璨，比最贵重的黄金还要无价。

很快，白龙就苦恼起来，这“音乐”，没法收藏起来！这可不合有收藏癖的白龙先生的心意。他在城堡边徘徊了好些日子，终于发现了，那些他爱不释手的宝贝，大部分其实是由一个人类产生的。

这就简单了，不是吗。

当然，莫扎特先生是一只有礼貌的白龙，他懂得直接把人家抓到自己家是非常非常不礼貌的行为，甚至还有可能招来麻烦。于是他化作人形，找到机会接近这个名字是萨列里的人类，跟着他学习音乐，坐在他身边听他演奏。

随着在萨列里身边的时间越来越长，莫扎特想把这个人类捉回家的愿望就愈发地强烈——因为，因为这个人类太可爱啦，不光是他的音乐可爱，这个人类也可爱！无论是听到自己由衷的赞美时的不好意思与骄傲，还是自己为他谱曲时他惊讶又感动的小表情，又或者是后来自己与他肢体相碰时他落荒而逃一般地躲开。莫扎特只想把这个人类藏起来，圈养起来，给他世界上最好的钢琴，让他和自己一辈子互相用音乐表达所有。

心动不如行动。

国王听说自己的首席乐师想退休还乡的消息之后不但没有强留，还慷慨地赠与了萨列里一套乡间的小房子和一笔客观的“退休金”，以表示对他为皇室的贡献的感谢。

然而萨列里压根没缘见那栋可爱的小房子一眼就被白龙先生带到了他的家里。

FIN

Bonus:

萨老师：我要穿衣服！

豆豆龙：为什么要穿衣服呢？你看我也没穿。

萨老师：……所以这就是我第一次见你你一点都没有要穿衣服的自觉的原因吗？

豆豆龙：对啊！不过如果穿衣服能让你开心一点的话……

萨老师：你给我穿的这是什么？！什么？！

（接鬼爷前天画的那张身上挂着珠宝的图ww美味又可爱！）


End file.
